Hapy bday jannat
by sharpurna.sg
Summary: Hey jannat! Wish u a very happy bday! This is for u. It is a two shot. . contains a little bit of abhirika and dareya. Plss peep in jannat peep in dear hope u like it.


Happy bday jannat ! Wish u many many happy returns of the day! This small os is a small gift from me on ur bday . I hope u like it . plss read and review dear.

And my dear frnds I request all of u to read and review as well.

.

.

18 June 2016.

Mid night:-

A girl in her mud twenties was sleeping peacefully on her bed. A sweet little smile was present on her lips. Any guesses why? Because it was her bday on the following day and like every year she she expected lots of enjoyment ; celebrations and sweet gifts from her near and dear ones. The clock struck 12 . the little cockoo came out from the clock to inform everyone that it was the sweet girls birthday.

Soon the room was filled with lights and a cute bday cake was was held near the girl by another cute little girl.

The bday girl woke up and was really surprised to see the arrangement. Surrounded by her family ; she was feeing like a princess( which she was ) .

Happy bday to u;

Happy bday to u

Happy bday dear **JANNAT**

Happy bday to u!

May ur bday b bright

Full of joy And delight

Happy bday; happy birthday ;

Happy bday to u!

Her eyes were filled with tears of joy as family had finished singing for her and she had cut her 27th bday cake.

She was so happy because this was the first time her family was wishing her in this manner at midnight when it was just her bday.

After feeding everyone the cake jannat asked the little girl holding the cake:- achcha puja mera gift kaha h.

Puja:- WO to tujhe subha hi milega ! Ab k lie this is enough.

J.m :- achcha think h Ab so jao kal party ki bhi taysri karni paregi.

Jannat:- mom ye sharu ( jsnnat's bff) ko kya hua? Usne abhi tak wish nahi kia?

Said jannat while randomly checking her Whattsapp messages in order to find sharus wish.

J.f:- are beta so gaya hoga shayad . akhir bechari kitni thaki hui thi jab kal aaya tha. Uske upar Ab bohot kaam ka pressure h.

Jannat just smile but the answer didn't satisfy her because in the last 20 yrs sharu had never failed to wish her bestie. Thinking all this she again drifted into sleep.

.

.

Next morning jannat woke up with the voice of her mom.

J.m :- jannat beta jaldi se utho dekho kaun aaya h!

Jannat quickly woke up and just washed her face to look a little better and rushed downstairs as she thought Sharu had come . but fortunately or unfortunately it was not sharu but her colligues - yes it was the entire cid team ho had come to wish inspector jannat!

All the girls hugged jannat tightly and wished her . all the other officers also wished her.

Jannats mom had served breakfast for all of them.

J.m :- pradyuman ji ; salunkhe ji nashta Tayar h aap log plss ayiye or tum Sab bhi aao.

Acp:- are aapne itna taklif kyu lia hum to bas aide hi bacchi ko janmdin ki shubhkamnae dene aaye the aapne to pura mahabhoj tayqr kia h!

J.m:- pradyuman ji aaj koi bahana nahi aaj pura din aaplog yaha hi rahenge agar much emergency hua to thik h.

Everyone were very happy as they had got some time to relax and enjoy.

While having break fast:-

Daya:- are jannat sharu kahi nazar nahi aa rahi h?

Although sharu didn't work for cid; the entire cid team knew her very well as very often they met her in jannats house.

Kavin:- ha kaha h wo jhalli?

All the girls glared at kavin

Jannat:- kavin tu phirse shuru ho gaya?

Kavin always used to tease and irritate sharu . bit they were very good frnds. They were always there for each other .

Kavin:- Ab me apni pyaari dost ko pyaar se ek pyara sa naam bhi nahi de sakta( and he frowned)

Purvi :- achcha tumhe bara pyaar as raha h na. She wanted to tease kavin but ...

Shreya took advantage of the situation and said:- are mujhe kahi se jalne ki boo a rahi h!

Purvi was caught in her own trap she looked towards shreya in disbelief and all the others laughed.

Jannat:- are me bhi to yahi soch rahi thi ki ye sharu ko kya ho gaya . phone bhi nahi uthaya . mene office me bhi cal kia tha. Office ka bhi koi kaam nahi he!

Dushyant:-( evil smile) to kissi se milne wilne gayi hogi!

Kavin:- impossible ! Sharu or milna ! No way agar ye is janam me kabhi hua na to me to apna naam hi badal dunga .

Actually sharu was nice and frndly . but she was too serious. She didn't chill out so everyone always teased her for it!

Tarika:- achcha jannat sham ka kya plans h?

Jannat:- or plans; sharu me to Sab kuch barbad kar dia . kaha he wo gadha! Zarur koi kaam kar rahi h! Ab jab us gadhe ko hi apni bestue bana lia to Ab uske bina bday kaise celebrate karu.

Abh:- are yaar sachme kaha reh gai h ye larki? Kuch der wait karte h phir dekha jaega.

After having breakfast all the officers were busy for arranging for jannats bday party. Jannat went to have a bath.

Tarika was arranging the flowers when suddenly someone pulled her beneath the staircase. Tarika was too tall for the space and thus a koan escaped her mouth as her head hit the hard staircase.

Abhi:- are taru zor se lava kya(panic) I m really sorry Japan mujhe bilkul andaza nahi that ki tumhe itna lagega. Are taru kuch to bolo sweety zada laga h kya?

Taru:- shriman abhijeet shrivastav ji agar aap mujhe much bolne ka moka dede to hi me much bolunga na?

Abhi smiled sheepishly.

Taru:- waise tum mujhe aide khiche kyu?

Abhi:- yaar tarika tum itni unromantic kyu ho? Ya phir tumhe mujhe Satane me maza aata h? ( made a cute face)

Taru:- aww! Abhi tum na Aisa fave mat mera dil na...

Jannat:- taru jaldi aao yaha mera dress select karna he!

Taru:- abhi choro plss jannat bula ...

Abhi just stared at her face with a meaningful look.

Taru:- abhi...

Abhi look became more meaningful and passionate. Tarika sighed and pecked his lips but this turned into a wild kiss. Finally after a few minutes tarika ran from abhis grip. Abhi smiled and ruffled his hair.

Here in jannats room:-

Jannat:- yaar taru tu itna late kyu kia?

Taru:- WO matlab

Jannat:-(smirking) oh achcha samaj me aaya tu kaha thi.

Purvi and shreya smirked and tarika blushed.

.

.

Evening 5:40 p.m:-

Everyone was really tensed regarding sharu. Jannats mood was down . sharu was still not picking her phone. Her parents also didn't no where she was.

Everyone was trying to cheer up jannat.

Suddenly a voice was heard.

Happy bday jannu. !

Everyone looked towards the door to find sharu.

Jannat:- sharu tu?

Shatu:- are am extremely sorry I was too busy yaar aaj kisi bhi tarah se me chutti nahi le saka tha. Am so sorry sweet heart!

Jannat:- huh! What do u mean by sorry! Tu har sal mujhe sab she pehle wish karti h! Or is bar tu mujhe message take nahi kia?

Sharu:- are me to tujhe perfect time par wish kar rahi hu?

Jannat:- kya?

Sharu:- are technically dekh 27 saal pehle tu to 5:43 p.m. prithvi par aai thi to I am the one who wished u in the perfect time? Am I right? Or am I right?

No one could resist their smile listening to sharus explanation.

Jannat:- achcha baba thin he! U won and I loose.

Sharu:- achcha choro ye San Ab chalk mere saath.

Kavin:- kaha Jana he miss jungli billi?

Sharu:- kavu... Ek thappar khaega .

Kavin:- oh god! Me to dar gaya!

Sharu:- kavu( angrily)...

Daya:- are tum dono plss chup karo.

.

.after sometime they followed sharu and reached a room:-

Sharu:- surprise jaan.!

Everyone was surprised to see the room . it was beautifully decorated with candles and the art pieces of jannat( jannat was a good artist) . jannat was overwhelmed to see all this!

Jannat just hugged sharu!

Sharu:- are yaar chor mujhe . me mar jaungi yaar! Waise ye plan mwra tha par execution dushu or kavu me help kia .

Jannat :- aww thank u so much guys!

Again they cut the second bday cake and had their dinner!

.

.

Hey I end it here today! NEXT CHAPTER will b last.

Once again happy bday jannat. I am in a hurry so wrote it somehow. Plss read and review. Hope u like it

Thank u

Sharu


End file.
